A Birthday You'll Never Forget
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: As Mac's birthday comes around the corner, some of the boxer decide it's time to keep up an age old " birthday tradition", even though Mac has his doubts. (Written for a friend, an orgy fic featuring quite a few of the characters from the wii punch-out. Now re-uploaded with a readable format!)


As Mac's birthday reared its ugly head, a proclaimed "tradition" was brought up many times; according to the other boxers alongside elbows to the gut and smirks, birthday orgies were a standard practice. Mac naturally had his doubts, especially since Aran's birthday had been just last month and no one brought it up. Mac didn't understand why everyone instantly assumed that he would want to spend his birthday the centre of a big orgy, in complete honesty he would rather spend it eating a large marble birthday cake or two, but when did Mac ever have a say in things such as this, being a "kid" and all?

Of course he couldn't exactly say that he was apposed to the idea. It was kind of exciting. It wouldn't be starting for a while yet and Mac was under the impression that it would be weird for them all to show up at once, so everyone attending the "traditional birthday orgy" all would arrive fashionably late. Aran was the only exception.

He followed Mac to his hotel room, talking polite nonsense the whole time. Mac found it strange that he moseyed at his side, made conversation as they ascended in the elevator. Mac never knew it was possible to talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

As if his intentions weren't clear enough as they were, Aran showed his true colours the moment they were alone in the hotel room. He jumped Mac, grabbing him wherever accessible in a struggle to get his shirt off. Mac was startled, but helped with the operation anyway. The look that spread on Aran's ugly mug could only be described as power-hungry; he put a hand square on Mac's chest and pushed him down on the bed. He sat there, only to be immediately assaulted again with impatient touches and an eager mouth.

Although normally quiet as an oak, Mac covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes, letting out a short, gasp-y sort of sound. Aran's lips were everywhere on Mac's upper body, on the prowl downwards. Neck, shoulder, collarbone, nipples. Everywhere that made Mac melt, he hit. A moan couldn't be stopped as Aran's cold hands pressed against the warmth of Mac's back and his lips wrapped around the little hoop piercings on his nipples.

Mac sighed tensely, cracking open his eye a little. He watched, but mostly felt him suck away happily. Aran's grin stayed strong. He tugged teasingly, exactly how Mac liked it. His hand came up and tweaked the other piercing between his fingers. Mac turned his head and moaned. "Aran..."

Saying Aran's name must have given him power for his actions became more cocky. He licked the whole way down Mac's torso, sliding between the valleys of his toned muscles. Aran's tongue left a trail of fire in its wake, making Mac bring his hand up and bite down on his knuckle. The erection in his pants grew ever larger, making the article feel especially uncomfortable.

As Aran's mouth drew farther down, soon to the point where his tongue was busying itself with running over the dips of Mac's hips, Mac took it upon himself to lay back against the bed, sighing tensely as his wet tongue explored the new found territory. Aran blew a raspberry or two against his stomach. His intentions were to tease Mac so badly that he begged, but since that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon, he moved on.

Getting Mac's pants off were another struggle; with Aran being as uncoordinated as he was, it was a challenging task to complete. Sooner or later they got it, after much wiggling on Mac's part and tugging on Aran's. Entirely exposed at last, Aran went about eagerly ravishing Mac's cock. Familiar in more than just the ways of the ring, Aran was right at home on his knees between Mac's legs, licking and kissing and stroking. Although his quick and hasty touches offered only momentary satisfaction, his optimism made up for a good chunk of it. His fingers brashly pumped and stroked Mac until he was entirely erect, at which point he started licking up and down the shaft, stopping to kiss the underside as well. When he pulled himself up to look Mac in the eye, he grinned and tapped his cock against his lips. Mac merely moaned in rebuttal. He draped his arm over top of his eyes, breathing deep. He gasped as Aran finally started to take him into his mouth. Each hard suck coaxed Mac off the bed a little bit more as he lifted his hips into Aran's mouth. Still, Aran offered no complaints.

Mac found himself getting completely engrossed in what was happening, he rocked his body in time to the workings of Aran's bobbing mouth. He rolled his lip under his teeth a few times, sighing and gasping. Absently his fingers tightened around the beddings, then smoothed out the wrinkles. His body temperature rose, he felt sweat begin to bead all over. Aran lolled his tongue over the tip, tasting salty precum.

When the door creaked open and someone came in, Mac shot up in an instant, his hands going to Aran's head for no particular reason. Maybe he was trying to pull Aran off or hide the obvious fact he was getting blown. Either way, Aran didn't seem to mind and responded by grazing his teeth along the shaft. Mac whimpered, eyes anxiously wide as he watched Honda enter; saying he relaxed would be an overstatement, but he did ease a little as Honda paused to examine the situation before joining. He took his clothes off, shedding them on the chair across from the bed.

Honda's grin was wide and knowing as he leaned a knee on the bed beside Mac, a hand around his prick and pumping. Mac licked his lips before reaching out and grabbing Honda for him, biting his lip as he took over the job. He felt it stiffen easily in his palm.

"I see Aran has already got you started." Honda commented tensely through his teeth. His hips moved into Mac's hand.

Aran hummed around a mouthful of cock, smirking and flicking his eyes up. Splitting his attention, Aran reached up and fondled Honda alongside Mac. This pleased Honda as he braced a hand on Mac's shoulder.

Mac found himself worrying. There were more people coming, that was for sure, but he had no idea how to deal with so many people. A threesome was his record. Three people he could deal with, six or seven was a whole other story. He pushed it as far from his mind as possible, focussing instead on the mouth sucking him and the cock in his hand. Once Mac came back to Honda had a heavy hand on the back of Aran's head, keeping him down. Mac gave Honda a quizzical look and Honda laughed.

"He looks better down there and he's quiet. I like it much more than listening to him ramble." Honda explained. He grunted. His hand tightened on Mac's shoulder, making him squirm to avoid any potential injury. Aran's eyebrows knitted together as his confident smirk vanished. He dragged his teeth along the shaft once again, then held it between his teeth, slowly applying pressure. At first Mac thought it felt nice, until he realized what Aran has intentions of doing. He squirmed more, wanting to shuffle back but finding himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

Mac took to whimpering and begging. "Oh god oh god let go of him, Honda, he's gonna bite me oh no he's gonna bite-"

As if Mac's pleads weren't enough, Honda released Aran when a painful, yet oddly pleasurable, tug was applied to his dandies; Aran pulled back immediately, wiping spit from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. His shit-eating grin came back as he got to his feet. "Your turn, Mac; get down there an' show us how you like it."

Mac's already flushed face got hotter, but he did as told. He didn't let go of Honda and just guided him over as he slid down onto the floor, holding back a grimace as Aran pulled down his trousers right in front of his face and nearly slapped him with his cock. With Honda standing at his side and Aran in front of him, Mac got to work. He rubbed Honda firmly as he flicked his tongue out at the tip of Aran's. He took all the time in the world with what he was doing, although found himself feeling oddly excited and taking the tip in. Aran thought it to be courteous to step forward, forcing his way into Mac's mouth; he choked and gagged, but took it without complaint like Aran had. He sucked and bobbed his head. Honda made it a statement to point out that Mac had a hell of a mouth.

Then the damnedest thing happened. Aran and Honda began to converse with each other like they were life-long pals, sharing experiences they had had with Mac on different occasions. A few moans broke their speech patterns but not enough to greatly affect them. Mac listened intently, pulling off Aran after a while and switching over to Honda. There was no beating around the bush, he eagerly took it all. The salty taste of sweat and precum was familiar on his tongue.

Mac's cock twitched a little as they shared their stories, going down to every single detail, like how loudly Mac moaned or begged for more. As Mac sucked on the tip of Aran's dick like a lollipop, the door opened once again. He wasn't able to see past the eclipse that was Aran's body, but he knew who it was just by the voices; Sandman and Macho had no doubt come to join in the festivities.

The two men in question showed their faces not long after their arrival, Sandman rubbing his hands together as Macho unzipped his pants. They had come scantily clad, a very smart move on their part; within moments they were both inserting themselves in, making a half-circle around Mac. They stood side by side, arms criss-crossed as they got each other hard. Mac found himself only able to roll his eyes before taking Honda almost entirely down his throat; those two got so lovey-dovey it even showed during moments like this. For some reason it put Mac a little at ease. With Sandman and Macho so invested in each other that meant there was a little less attention to be put upon Mac. It gave him more confidence. Fuelled by misplaced pride, Mac bobbed his head along Honda, humming lowly, while he stroked Aran.

He blocked a lot of things out, like the grunts and moans and deep breathing, finding most of it either weird or gross; he did tune back in, however just in time to catch a very crucial conversation between Aran and everyone else.

"Oh man, I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna cum," Aran was saying. He bit his lip and scrunched up his face with pure bliss. Everyone else chipped in their thoughts on the subject without missing a beat.

Macho warned, "Don't do it, man, you'll be missing out big time if you do."

Sandman seconded his opinion, but Honda took it as a challenge. Smirking, he put his hand on the back of Mac's head and held it there as he said, "Do it. Then if you can get it up again before I cum you can have first dibs at Mac."

Mac felt like Honda couldn't have spoken any slower and quickly felt himself running out of air. He sucked hard and swallowed frequently, hoping it would be enough to convince him to let him go. Thankfully, once Honda was finished speaking he let go and Mac pulled back immediately, gulping down precious air, before having his head jerked in Aran's direction. Aran had his grimy hands all through Mac's hair, forcing his head back and his mouth open, even though he would have kept it open anyway.

"C'mon, jerk me off, yankee, real fast and hard, I love it, I love it!" Aran talked fast, but Mac got the gist of what he was trying to imply.

He put on a little show in front of everyone, pumping Aran's cock as fast and hard as possible. He tapped the tip against his tongue and tried to take it in his mouth, but Aran's hand tightened and forced him away. Mac caught on to what he was planning and closed his eyes at the perfect time; Aran came, spurting on Mac's cheeks and in his mouth. Mac's hand kept moving straight through his orgasm, which left Aran with a dumb, pleased smile and the shakes. Once Mac was satisfied that he had milked Aran dry, he closed his mouth and swallowed, suddenly self aware now that he remembered the existence of the small crowd of people watching his every move.

Thankfully there wasn't time to dwell on it, for his shoulders were grabbed and he was jerked to face the trio; it was Sandman's meaty hands on him, then it was just Sandman's meat in his face. Through the corner of his eyes, Mac caught Aran sitting down on the bed, dazed. It was a terribly boring sight, however, so he turned his full attention to the cock before him. Licking his lips, Mac reached out and dragged his fingers along his thick member. Sandman stayed quiet, as he normally was, but the small shutter he gave spoke louder than words. Mac opened his mouth wide and took the tip in, sucking and licking. His hands found their way to Honda and Macho, who were standing on their respectful sides of Sandman. Mac's eyes slid closed as he focused. It was no great feat nor was it something that Mac found himself actively proud of, but he did have wonderful coordination in both hands. He jerked both Honda and Macho at once- although his left hand was slightly less dominate- and thanked boxing for strengthening both his fists.

It was evident that Honda and Macho were appreciative as well.

Honda was just a bit more vocal than Sandman. He licked his lips, rocked his hips, and grunted every so often. Macho on the other hand knew no such thing of being even remotely quiet. He moaned and bucked his hips. He even cooed dirty encouragements to Mac which only succeeded in making them both harder; despite the lack of stimulation or attention, Mac's erection refused to fade.

Mac bobbed his head, sucking as hard as he could, not daring to pull off for fear of Sandman using his strong grip to grab his hair. He liked his hair and didn't mind if someone like Aran or Don grabbed it, but would rather have beefy guys like Sandman avoid it at all costs. Sandman did good, however, at keeping his hands to himself; or at least to himself and Macho.

The other thing Mac tried to block out was the fact that Sandman and Macho were so touchy-feely with each other. Sandman had his hand behind Macho, grabbing and feeling up his ass. Every so often Macho would steal a kiss. It was the only time Mac had seen any of the boxers kiss. He responded by rolling his eyes and sucking harder and faster.

Honda's breathing got notably deeper as he neared his climax and he urged Mac to move his hand faster; Honda got stuck with the left hand, but still Mac worked it the best he could. Although unheard until now, Aran had started up again, grunting and moaning alongside them all as he furiously worked his hand on his dick. It was a tight race that Mac had nearly forgotten about, only reminded when he pulled his mouth off of Sandman's damp cock to lick along Honda's and Aran jumped up, sporting another hard on. He pumped his fists in the air, grinned like a maniac. The group mumbled its approval and moments later Mac felt his face get hit with a second load as Honda came, having given little to no warning; he was more polite than Aran, however, and nudged the tip into Mac's mouth and finished there. Mac pumped him straight through like he had Aran, and then swallowed. He gave a weak, satisfied smile up at Honda, who breathed a deep sigh of relief.

As Aran celebrated that he had won the bet, he produced a bottle of lube Mac didn't even know he had and began to lube them all up. Mac's hands were dropped down to his sides as he watched everyone slick themselves up. Slippery hands moved along erect members and some of the lube dripped down onto Mac's chest and thighs. He bit his lip each time, shuttering a little at how cold it was. As expected, Aran pumped himself impatiently, so proud of his little man for boner-fying itself, while Sandman and Macho did the deeds for one another. They kept throwing cheeky smirks to him. Mac shifted uncomfortably- they were planning something and he knew jerked Mac to his feet by his shoulders, twisted him around, and bent him over the bed; Mac tensed up all over as Aran felt up his ass and someone else drizzled lube on his entrance. He took a glance over his shoulder and saw that it was Macho who did the honours, then stepped aside so that Honda, who was seated on a chair facing the bed, got an eyeful. He smirked and nodded his approval.

Although Mac hadn't been properly prepared, it didn't really matter considering the insane amount of lubrication they had wasted. Aran pressed the tip in, nice and slow, then sunk the rest of the way in with relative ease, aside from the tense gasp that Mac let out at the intrusion. The piercings felt weird inside him, as they always did, but Mac loved every minute of it. When Aran didn't move for a long while, just gripping his hips and trying to collect himself, Mac jerked his hips back and impatiently began to fuck himself. He moaned, pressing his forehead into the mattress. With each movement his cock ground against the bed, the combined sensations driving him crazy with desire. Aran thankfully caught on to what Mac wanted and eagerly provided; he fucked Mac hard and steady, each thrust driving in deep.

Mac nearly screamed. He alternated between biting the blankets and his lip, grinning wildly. Off to the side Macho and Sandman watched, jerking each other off, and from behind Honda observed, arms crossed and smirking. Then, just as it was getting good, there came a knock from the door before it opened. Someone stepped in and Aran didn't seem to care at all; he kept up his quick speeds, forcing strangled noises from Mac.

"Who's there?" Aran asked. He grunted, too focussed on digging his nails into Mac's hips and driving his cock in as deep as possible.

"'s Don," Sandman answered.

Aran's eyes lit up. He moved his hand to Mac's ass and gave it a slap, before looking over his shoulder at Don. Don was unbuttoning his shirt, nodding and smiling sombrely to everyone present. "Don, perfect timing; why don't we take yankee here together at once? Y'think he can take it all?"

Mac's heart took a leap into his throat. The thought of being taken by two at once wasn't something he had never done- once, when he was drunk he had let it happen- but this was entirely different; he was sober and aware of the situation. He glanced off to the side as well, propping himself up on his elbows and anxiously awaiting the response.

Don shrugged off his shirt and then stripped off his pants as well. "If Mackenzie will allow it." He said nonchalantly, as if he was being asked something mundane like what the time was.

"I don't mind." Mac replied without thinking. His heart raced, he felt a wave of anxiousness sweep through his body. Don simply nodded, stepping forth into the group and having himself prepared by Macho's slick fingers as Aran moved around his and Mac's positions to better accommodate the newest addition; once they were through Aran was laying down, feet on the floor, with Mac on his chest. Aran held up Mac's legs as he re-entered him, thrusting his hips up a few times to test it. When he was satisfied, he jerked his head to tell Don to get in there.

Don stepped in between Aran's legs, hard and ready to go. He took his time, sliding his hands up and down the inside of Mac's thighs, making him shiver with anticipation as well as everything else. He gave Mac's cock a teasing squeeze before putting his hands behind Mac's knees, holding his legs up and freeing Aran's hands to hold onto Mac's ass.

Carefully, Don nudged himself in, not wanting to hurt Mac in any way. It was obvious how nervous Mac was about all this, so he took his time, despite how Aran told him to hurry the hell up. Don stopped with the tip in, sliding a hand down along Mac's thigh to calm him, then pushed the rest of the way in. Moments later, Don and Aran moved in as close of a harmony as they could. Don pushed forward while Aran pushed upwards, leaving Mac sandwiched between them and biting his knuckle hard enough to draw blood. Nothing else seemed relevant to him at that moment, not even the fact that they were being observed by three pairs of hungry eyes. The feeling of two cocks inside him rubbing together was too much, as well as the light touches he got from Don's chest whenever he forced himself forward, Mac thought he would come right then and there.

But as their movements got more hurried, Aran beat him to that punch; he came with a strangled noise of pleasure, jerking all over like he was getting shocked and then eased back into the bed. With him offering no more help, trapped in his second post-orgasm bliss of the evening, Don took over completely. He continued with the brisk pace, but grabbed a fist-full of Mac's cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. Still unbelievably full, Mac came within moments, all the nervousness he felt before melting away with his easing muscles. He was in a daze when Don pulled out and came on his thighs instead. He sighed, resting his head back against Aran's chest.

Mac was sweaty all over, it was in his eyes, on his body, and in his hair. He breathed heavily, a mess made on his thighs, stomach, and face now. He almost wished it was over, before realizing there were still many a people to fuck.

He let out a gasp as Aran shoved him off, leaving him laying on his side. Aran pushed himself into a sitting position and shuffled to the head of the bed, stretching out there and giving whoever was next room to do as they would. Don sat down next to Aran, peeking over him and smiling contently; it became obvious to Mac then that Don liked watching him getting fucked by others, and god be damned if that thought didn't turn Mac on immensely.

Mac closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to catch his breath, wiping his hands down his face. During that moment he felt firm hands on his body and another dick penetrate him. His eyes snapped open only to see Macho, who shifted Mac onto his back and hunched over him, finding it easy to slide against him. Behind Macho, Mac saw Sandman, who had a peaceful look on his face. Mac was confused at first, but had all his questions answered when one heavy thrust sent Macho slamming into him entirely. Mac moaned, watching as Macho smiled weakly and Sandman did most the work; he was fucking Macho while Macho fucked Mac. Mac was almost bewildered by all the new things he was trying tonight. Maybe this birthday orgy thing wasn't so bad after all.

The thrusts started slow at first, but then increasingly became more frequent. Roughly they stayed at the same level of power, driving Macho entirely into Mac and shaking the bed a little in the process. Each time Mac couldn't help but moan and gasp and whimper; he felt all warm inside from where his sweet spot had been hit a few times before when Aran and Don worked together, now it was being struck each time without fail, getting him hard slowly but surely. It felt strange being fucked while spent and still reeling in the post-orgasm bliss, yet delicious and amazing at the same time. Shaking like a leaf, Mac's hands found their way to Macho's big shoulders and gripped them, spreading his legs and much as possible and accepting every fast thrust.

Mouth hanging open, Mac felt a bit of spit start to drip, but he couldn't care less. The whole bed was creaking now, Macho joined Mac in a strange duet of moans. Sandman smirked, hands so tight on Macho's hips he might as well leave bruises. On some level he hoped he did, although it wouldn't have the same effect as if he left them on Mac's body.

Caught up in the moment, Macho didn't even realize he had let himself slip before he came hard, choking and holding onto Mac's legs as Sandman continued to fuck them straight through his climax. He loved it when Sandman did that. Mac could only gasp as well as he felt Macho fill him even more, leaving him feeling used and disgustingly turned on by it all. A few sets of hard, fast thrusts later, Sandman came as well, grunting something low and incomprehensible. He trailed his hands up Macho's body before starting to part away, breathing raggedly.

As they pulled themselves away from Mac, the final member of the party showed himself; while Macho and Sandman took their turns and left Mac hard and aching, Joe had shown up as well, unnoticed by everyone. He saw it as a miracle that he hadn't tripped on his way in the door, although now he looked incredibly out of place in the stuffy, cramped, sex-smelling room; he wore his turtle neck and a pair of trousers, and flicked his eyes between all the naked bodies there. He swallowed nervously, wondering if he should just let himself out. But, now that his presence had been noticed, there was no backing out.

Smiling, Macho got his hands on Joe, helping with his trousers by undoing them and then feeling him up. Joe looked extremely uncomfortable at first before easing. He smiled wryly. No one said a word, yet almost everyone wore a grin. The night was coming to a close, but certainly not before they helped Joe have his way with the tired and horny Mac.

Macho pushed Joe over to Sandman who yanked down his trousers and underwear altogether, tossing them aside afterwards. He shoved Joe towards Aran, tossing him around like an old shoe. Aran, who was now sitting up on the bed, covered his hand with lube before grabbing Joe's cock, firmly stroking it until he was completely hard. Joe's face was all red and he tried to avoid everyone's eye contact, expect Mac's, for his was the most interesting; his eyes were filled with lust and want, although the way they drooped showed sleepiness. Joe once again got pushed away, this time Honda- who had finally stood after a long while- hunched Joe over top of Mac and put his hands on Joe's hips, helping him out by making him pelvic thrust a couple times. Afterwards, he backed off and returned to his chair.

A little confused but mostly intimidated and embarrassed, Joe braced his hands near Mac's head and didn't even try to fuck him, just dry humped their dicks together. Over and over and over. It felt absolutely amazing to Mac, especially after being denied an orgasm prior. Despite the situation, Mac wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and clutched him tightly as they went about their business. Joe moved faster and Mac matched his movements by rocking his hips. Each gentle thrust sent a shock of excitement through Mac's body and a pleasant "mm" noise.

Behind them there was a final spike in excitement; everyone stood, jacking each other off. Aran made use of both his hands by pumping Sandman and Honda: Macho had his fingers around Don: Don returned the favour to Macho and also Aran. It was a mess of tangled arms and hands, but it was worth it.

Mac listened to their moans as well as Joe's and his own, and felt himself stricken with one of the most intense orgasms he had ever felt. For some reason this was all so terribly exciting, listening to all the moans he knew well while being dry humped was just too much for him. This was better than all his fantasies put together, believe it or not. Quaking, his nails clawed at Joe's sweater and shortly on tail, Joe came as well.

For the next little while there was nothing but the decline of the party. As people finished themselves off, they gathered their clothes and redressed themselves, speaking in low tones. Mac almost felt lonely when Joe let go of him in favour of redressing himself, but he supposed that was how the cookie crumbled. They all said happy birthday to Mac, some even adding comments like "Can't wait for next year" and "We'll have something extra special for you next year too".

Don was the last to leave whereas he had hung back purposefully; he gave Mac a kiss on the lips and helped tuck him in.

"Remember to shower first thing tomorrow. You will regret it if you don't." Don had advised him before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Mac didn't stay conscious for much longer after that and dozed peacefully. He felt sore, used, and dirty all over, but he was satisfied. It was really fun what he had the chance to partake in and, truth be told...

Mac couldn't wait to have his ass pounded by them all again next year, too.


End file.
